Raven's little Star
by samuraistar
Summary: Raven doesn't really like kids. At least she'll have you believe that until a star girl falls from the sky. Will we see a softer side to Raven? Why is this kid different? Read, find out, and please review!
1. Insomnia

Chapter 1: Insomnia  
  
It was a quiet night; clear, so you could see the stars twinkling in the dark. The moon's light danced on the ocean and illuminated the world as it slept.  
  
In their tower, the Titans slumbered each in their own bedrooms. But one of them was awakened; she didn't know what it was that woke her up. It wasn't anything anyone could hear, but she knew something was calling to her. This Titan was Raven.  
  
Unable to sleep, (and a little confused) Raven left her room and went on top of the roof. Sighing, she let the light breeze of the night catch her hair and stared up into the crystal heavens.  
  
It seemed to calm her somewhat, and she levitated as she watched the stars dance across the sky. Then she noticed one of them was twinkling rapidly, and looked like it was growing bigger. Suddenly, it had entered Earth's atmosphere, and was heading towards the beach! But unlike regular falling stars, it went faster, and the only damage it did as it flew past the tower was make a hole in the sand. But, also unlike anything falling to the Earth, it made no sound except swoosh.  
  
No explosions, no impact, nothing but a hole in the ground. No one woke up. Raven flew down to investigate. As she got closer to the crater, Raven thought she heard someone crying. When she looked inside, she couldn't believe what she saw. "A child!" she said to herself.  
  
No flames, please, Raven fans. 


	2. Strangers and Sleepovers

Chapter 2: Strangers and Sleepovers  
  
"Hey" Raven called softly to the frightened little girl in the hole. The girl gasped, looked up and asked, "Who's there? Who are you?" The fear in her voice told Raven she was going to have to be gentle with this kid. "My name is Raven" she said, "Are you all right?" "Yes" said the girl, "I'm not hurt, just scared!" "Hold on! I'm coming down!"  
  
Raven climbed down into the hole and, holding her hand out, approached the frail creature, still trembling with fear. "Can you see me?" Raven asked her. "Uh-huh" answered the girl. "Listen", Raven said, "I need you to come with me. My friends and I will protect you while you're here, okay?"  
  
She could tell the kid trusted her now, because she said, "Yeah, okay" and took her hand. Raven picked her up, flew out of the hole and quietly into the tower, floated down the hall, and into her own room. The girl knew to be quiet, because she knew humans usually go to sleep at night.  
  
When they were safe in her room, Raven put the kid down (not a touchy-feely type) and took a good look at this stranger from space. (Oh, goody! Description time!)  
  
She looked sort of like a Mini Sailor Moon-type girl, about 5 years old. Her black hair was in two balls on each side of her head, with a little more of the rest hanging down on each side. Her eyes were as bright as the stars she fell from, even though they were black like a moonless night. On her head was a golden headband with a gold star in the middle. She wore flimsy, long butterfly sleeves that reached her elbows.  
  
They split down the middle and were the palest pink you've ever seen. The shirt part of her leotard was a slightly darker pink, but the skirt, like her sleeves, was pale pink. It was pleated, and looked like it was made of cotton, but it flowed like water when she moved.  
  
On her feet she wore ballet shoes complete with ribbons. They were also pale pink, but they shone like starlight, they were so bright. When she spoke, her voice rang like a bell.  
  
Raven regarded this little creation that stood before her, the child's eyes so trustful and innocent. Raven thought (objectively) that she'd never seen such a strange, yet beautiful little child, and knew in her heart of hearts that she'd never see another child like her again.  
  
"So" Raven asked, "What's your name?" "Oh!" said the child, "My name is Kaytamanoff, the Star Dancer!" "Kayta-whatsit?" asked Raven. "Kay-ta-ma- noff. But everyone calls me Kaytie!" said the girl with a happy smile. Curious in spite of her self, Raven asked, "I've never heard that kind of name. What language is it?"  
  
Kaytie answered her, "We stars have foreign languages, too. My name is Star- Russian". How weird, thought Raven as she sat on her bed "Well" she said, "I guess we should get some sleep. Uh...Do you sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes" yawned Kaytie. Raven said, "I'm afraid I don't have a lot of guest accommodations. I don't usually let anyone in my room". "Why?" asked the star child, Kaytie "I like my personal space" Raven answered. "Oh" said Kaytie. She then climbed onto the bottom corner of Raven's bed and said, "I can sleep here if you like". Raven asked her "Do you want to?" "Mm-hmm", said Kaytie. "Okay" said Raven, who then gave her a pillow.  
  
The kid settled down at the opposite end of the bed and went to sleep in seconds.  
  
Thank goodness, thought Raven. She then got into her own side of her bed and sat for a minute, looking at the strange child who fell from the sky.  
  
What am I feeling? Thought Raven. I don't even like kids. Actually, kids don't like me, either. What is it about this girl? Why is she so different, even for a star?  
  
Suddenly weary of all these questions, Raven fell back on her pillow, exhausted. Outside, the quiet went on.  
  
How do y'all like this chapter? Let me know! :) 


	3. Introductions

Thank you all for your reviews! This one's a little longer, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Introductions  
  
As the first rays of sunlight fell on the Titans Tower, the star child Kaytie stirred and woke up. At first, she nearly panicked, but when she saw Raven sleeping soundly across from her, she remembered everything.  
  
'I'll let her sleep', she thought with a smile. 'She deserves it'. Kaytie slipped off the bed and quietly crept out of the room. She walked down the hall, peeking around the doorway to a big room (the living room/kitchen) where she saw, looking to her left, four teenagers; they were one girl and three boys. They were eating breakfast. The girl asked the boys how they all slept.  
  
"I slept like a baby!" said the big, shiny guy (Cyborg). To which the green boy replied "Yeah, waking up every two hours crying for your mommy!"  
  
He heard a soft giggle. They all turned in the direction it came from. She'd been spotted! She gasped and made a beeline for Raven's room.  
  
"Hey, wait!" shouted the masked boy (Robin). They all ran after her. Kaytie burst into Raven's room and bolted for Raven, who had just woken up.  
  
"Raven! Raven! Help!" Kaytie cried as she scrambled across the bed and ducked behind her new friend.  
  
Raven, a surprised look on her face, stared at her friends, who stared back at her with the confused, "Okay, what's going on?" face.  
  
"First of all" Raven said, "EVERYBODY OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
The Titans reconvened in the living room. Raven sat in the middle of the couch with a frightened Kaytie at her side, hiding behind her cloak.  
  
"Guys" Raven began, "This is Kaytie. She's a star that fell from the sky last night. We need to figure out how to get her back home, and in the meantime, keep her here".  
  
She then turned to Kaytie. "Kaytie, these are my friends, Robin, Star fire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We're the Teen Titans".  
  
"What a beautiful little friend you have, Raven!" said Star fire. Kaytie put Raven's cloak over her head. "I think she likes you, Rae", said Cyborg (receiving one of her dirty looks).  
  
"Do not be afraid, little one", said Star fire sweetly, "We are your friends. We will not harm you". Kaytie calmed down a bit at this. "And don't worry" said Robin, "We know how to get you home. Cy, how soon can you fire up the shuttle?" "In a heartbeat", said Cyborg.  
  
Just then, the alarm went off. Robin ran to the computer and discovered the electronics store was being robbed. Robin turned to Raven and asked, "Raven, can you watch her and keep her out of trouble?" Slightly ticked, Raven agreed.  
  
"Don't worry", said Beast Boy, "This shouldn't take long".  
  
And Raven and Kaytie were left alone.  
  
So what do y'all think? Am I keeping Raven IC? I hope so. And what do y'all think of Kaytie? Do you like her? Please review and stay tuned! ;) 


	4. Tears and Starlight

Sorry I took so long, readers. I had a lot of stuff going on. Anyway, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Tears and Starlight  
  
"So" inquired Kaytie, "as long as we're stuck together, do you want to talk?" "Depends", said Raven. "On what?" prodded Kaytie.  
  
"On what you want to talk about" said Raven "Some things I'm not interested in; others, I just don't want to talk about".  
  
"Okay", said Kaytie, "How about your family? Where did you come from? Where did your friends come from?"  
  
"I came from a place called Azerath", explained Raven, "All my friends are from Earth, except Star fire. She's from a planet called Tamaran".  
  
"But what about your family?" asked Kaytie. Raven blushed. "That's not one of the things I like to talk about". "Oh. Sorry" Kaytie blushed, too.  
  
"So, what happened that made you fall from the sky last night?" asked Raven. Kaytie looked at the floor guiltily.  
  
"I was playing with my friends, and I got too close to the stratosphere. My mom told me to be careful, but I love Earth so much, I just had to get a closer look. But then I got caught in your gravitational field and fell. I'm scared here, Raven".  
  
She looked up at Raven, her trustful eyes welling up. Raven got the same feeling she'd had last night. "I want to go home!" Kaytie started to cry.  
  
Raven, not an extremely sympathetic type, at least put a hand on Kaytie's back and said, "Hey, don't worry. We'll get you home".  
  
Kaytie looked up at her again and smiled (so trusting is a child). "I like you, Raven", she said, "Your friend Star fire is nice, but she's not like you".  
  
'Which is probably a good thing', thought Raven. Kaytie got up and gave Raven a hug (such a tiny thing she is).  
  
"Um..." Raven said, "Okay..." She patted Kaytie on her little head, and the child sat back down.  
  
"So" Raven said, "What would you like to do?" "I don't know" Kaytie answered, then "Hey! Do you like Shakespeare? I noticed you had a big book of him in your room".  
  
This seemed to click with Raven, and she said, "Yeah". "I can recite Hamlet's 'To Be Or Not To Be' speech in dance", said Kaytie, "Want to see?"  
  
"Sure, I guess", answered Raven. Beaming, Kaytie jumped off the couch and stood in the middle of the floor. She took a moment to prepare, her eyes closed, and put her hands out in front of her, the thumbs and pointers touching.  
  
"'To be...'" she began, taking two steps forward, putting her hands out next to her sides.  
  
The whole room lit up with a blinding light with every step she took. Every time she stepped, starlight flashed from her feet, so Raven had to put her hood up.  
  
Kaytie continued, "'Or not to be...'" She raised her arms, and her eyes lit up "'That is the question'". And she danced with such grace and flowed so easily, Raven was amazed that she was only 5 years old (Note: 1,000 Earth years would be like 1 Star year. Thus, 5,000 Earth years is 5 Earth years. Kaytie is actually 5,000 years old. You get it.)  
  
For 10 minutes, starlight flashed in the house as Kaytie recited and danced her heart away. Suddenly, she gasped and stopped dancing. She was looking behind Raven, who turned and saw Slade in the doorway with his robot minions!  
  
"Afternoon, ladies", Slade greeted them "I hope I'm not interrupting anything". "As a matter of fact", said Raven "you are".  
  
Kaytie ran to Raven and looked up at her. "Raven, who is that?" she asked, frightened. Slade answered her, "Your new baby-sitter".  
  
Hmm, interesting. What does Slade want with a 5-year-old little girl? What WOULD he want with her? Stay tuned for the answer, y'all. (And please, keep reading and reviewing) 


	5. Captivity

First of all, I'd like to thank all you Raven fans for your positive feedback. Rainbow roses to you all! Muse of the stars, you're a really good friend! Blue and yellow roses! Okay, y'all. Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Captivity  
  
"Three's a crowd, Slade", said Raven "I suggest you leave". "Oh, I'll leave, no doubt", answered Slade coolly "after I've acquired what I came for". Raven raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" she asked.  
  
Slade's robots surrounded the two girls as Slade explained, "You see, I've taken up a new hobby. I've decided to try a new power for my latest cannon to destroy the city: Star power".  
  
Raven moved in front of Kaytie. "You're out of luck, Slade", she said, "How do you even know if there's a star here?"  
  
"Oh, come now, Raven", said Slade, "Surely you know me better than that. Last night my machines' sensors picked up a star falling to the earth. When I got to the crater, there was nothing inside except footsteps. I knew one of you must have taken the star before me. So I sent one part of my minions to commit a petty crime, distracting you Titans from her, luring you from home. My only minor setback is finding you here with her. I should have known you wouldn't leave her defenseless".  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Slade", said Raven, sarcastically "but Kaytie trusts me to protect her, and that's what I intend to do".  
  
Crossing her arms in front of her, palms out, she chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The circle of black energy knocked down the surrounding bots for a minute, and she yelled at Kaytie,  
  
"Kaytie, run! Don't look back no matter what! GO!"  
  
Bursting into tears, Kaytie ran for it while Raven tried to fight off the robots. Raven picked up a robot with her powers and threw him at Slade, who'd been trying to get Kaytie.  
  
He got back up and ran after her again. "No!" yelled Raven, and she threw another guy at Slade, but he dodged him. Raven flew after him and tripped him with another minion.  
  
She took off after Kaytie and scooped her up. Suddenly, her arms were pinned to her side by a restraining brace with Slade's icon on it. (Description: Electric steel. It has four spider-like legs. The Icon is in the middle.)  
  
She dropped Kaytie and fell to the floor, straining with the electricity it was shocking her with. "Raven!" cried Kaytie. She rushed to her friend's side.  
  
"No!" Raven said, "Don't touch it! Run to the others! Hurry!" Hesitating, Kaytie slowly backed off, bumping into Slade's leg. Frozen, she looked up into his face. She stared at him, petrified.  
  
"Get away from her!" shouted Raven. Not heeding her, Slade touched Kaytie's back with another shock gadget, K-O ing her. She squeaked and slumped to the floor.  
  
"Kaytie!" shouted Raven feeling, not for the first time, (if you've been paying attention to the series) fear for a friend. Slade picked up the child under his arm; one of his minions picked up Raven, struggling in vain to break free. Her powers were no good; the restraint was anti- energy.  
  
The minion dropped her on the couch as Slade approached her with the rest of the group. "My apologies, Raven", he said over her, "but I can't very well have you follow me, can I?"  
  
A robot brought out a metal pole, pushed a button on it, and it squiggled around and constricted around Raven's legs. "Afternoon, Raven" said Slade as he turned his back on her.  
  
"Come back here!" she called after him, again in vain "Leave her alone! Let her go!" Slade, not saying a word, left the tower.  
  
Rage burning within her, Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, "**SLADE**!!!"  
  
What do you think of that, readers? Stay tuned! 


	6. Frustration and Emotion

Here's chapter 6, y'all! And again, thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming! Rainbow roses to all o' y'all! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Frustration  
  
"SLADE!!!"  
  
Her cry echoed across the city. It reached to where the others were still fighting Slade's other robots. Beast Boy and Starfire heard it first.  
  
Beast Boy asked her, "What was THAT?" Starfire, in the air, looked in the direction of the cry. "It came from the tower!" she said.  
  
Suddenly, they both knew. "Raven!" they both said. Starfire shot off for the tower. Beast Boy yelled, "Cy! Robin! Me and Star are checking on Raven! We think she's in trouble!"  
  
"Go on, then!" yelled Robin "We got it all under control!" said Cyborg, shooting robots. Beast Boy turned into a falcon and flew off.  
  
Starfire burst into the front door, (wherever it is. Remember the episode "Final Exam"?) with Beast Boy behind her. "RAVEN!" she called in fright "What has happened?!" "We heard you scream! We got worried about you!" said Beast Boy "Where are you?"  
  
"Starfire! Over here!" Raven called from the couch. They found her. Starfire gasped, "Raven! What happened?" and she tore off the restraint braces with her alien strength. "Where's Kaytie?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Slade came and took her away!" Raven told them quickly "He wants to use her to destroy the city! We have to stop him!" She started to fly off, but Starfire caught her.  
  
"First, we must help Robin and Cyborg. They cannot fight all of the robots themselves. Come!"  
  
And Star, Beast Boy, and a reluctant Raven flew off to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's WHAT?" Robin asked after the battle "He wants to destroy the city with his new cannon" explained Raven "and he wants to use Kaytie as the main power component".  
  
"How monstrous!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"Using a kid as a power source?!" said Cyborg as he readied his arm cannon "Let's kick his butt!"  
  
"First we have to find him" said Robin "and this time, we know where he is". (If you all remember Apprentice, parts 1 and 2.)  
  
"Well then, what are we hanging around here for?" said Beast Boy "Let's go!"  
  
They left the tower, Raven ahead of everyone else. 'I'm coming, Kaytie' thought Raven.  
  
'Don't cry. I'm coming'.  
  
Is she still IC? Please let me know and stay tuned! 


	7. Plight of the star children

This chapter should surprise you. Read, see what I mean, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Plight of the Star Children  
  
When Kaytie halfway came to, she found herself inside a machine! Her hands were in the kind of shackles you see on the Power puff girls. They covered her hands and feet.  
  
"HUH?" she suddenly snapped awake. Panicking, she struggled with the shackles. "Where am I?! Raven! Raven! Raven, where are you? What happened? What is this place? Where's my friend?"  
  
Tears flowed softly yet swiftly down her cheeks. "Poor Raven" she remembered. "I sure hope the others find her". She bowed her tiny head.  
  
"Who's Raven?" a voice asked her. Her head popped up. She looked to her right and saw another 5,000-year-old star with red hair in one braid, wearing a green version of Kaytie's outfit (darker shade on the shirt) and green eyes. Her name was Christishinae, (chris tee shin ay) Christy for short. She was shackled, just like Kaytie.  
  
Kaytie gasped, "Christy?! You fell to Earth, too?" "No way" replied Christy "I was pulled to Earth by a machine; this one, in fact". "What?" The two girls were both confused.  
  
"I got pulled down, too!" yelled another girl to Kaytie's left (same age, same shackles) She was black (African-American, whatever!), and her shirt, skirt, sleeves, ribbons and shoes were all the same shade of red. Her hair was in a big bun with 2 curls on each side of her face. This was Kalikimaka (Kali). (Trivia: Kalikimaka means Christmas in Hawaiian!)  
  
"Kali!" Kaytie exclaimed "you too?" "Of course!" shouted a Mexican girl next to Kali with light blue in all of her respective accessories. Her hair was light brown in a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head.  
  
She continued "You didn't think you were the only star he needed, did you?" "Maria Preciosa?" yelled Kaytie "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
She looked all around her. Aside from those who had spoken, there was an Indian girl with her hair in a million braids, her outfit in yellow, and a Japanese girl with short hair just below her face and a big purple hairbow with deep purple in her costume, and confusion in her countenance. (Looks kind of like Sailor Saturn)  
  
Kaytie was in a ring of shackled star children! "Don't worry, guys" she reassured her friends ('cause she knew every one of them) "I have friends here on Earth who will save us from that scary guy!"  
  
"Oh, will they?" asked Slade, entering the door below them. Kaytie glared at him "Yes they will! I know they will! Raven's my friend, and she won't let you get away with this!"  
  
The others looked at one another. Preciosa said to the Japanese girl, Toriyama (Tori) "Kaytie's always right".  
  
Slade turned to her and said, "We'll see about that". "Yes, we will!" said Kali. "If a star gives her word on a matter" said Christy, "ye'd be daft to be doubtin' her".  
  
Then she screamed as her shackles shocked her. Her head fell to her chest and she cried softly. "That will be quite enough of that" said Slade "Well, time to get on with the procedure".  
  
Suddenly full of fear, Kaytie cast her tearful eyes to the windowed ceiling. "Raven" she whispered, as the tears fell down her face, "Where are you?"  
  
She bowed her head again. "I'm right here" Raven's voice said above her. She looked up and saw Raven!  
  
Stay tuned, y'all! 


	8. Fight and Flight

Note: This chapter is a little shorter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Fight and Flight  
  
"Raven!" yelled Kaytie in relief as the Titans crashed in.  
  
"My, my" said Slade, "how smart we are". "Teen Titans" said Robin "Go!" Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire went after Slade while Beast Boy and Raven tried to free the girls.  
  
"You've been very clever finding my cannon", said Slade, "but I'm afraid you're too late. The sequence is already beginning. In two minutes, your city will be gone".  
  
And he was right. The star children's shackles were glowing, and so were their bodies.  
  
Crying and screaming, the girls were slowly being drained of their energy and their lifeforce.  
  
"RAVEN!" screamed Kaytie, "HELP US!"  
  
Raven flew to the cannon, trying to disable it. (Beast Boy had gone to help the others.) The minute she touched it, though, it shocked her.  
  
Starfire flew over to help. "I have an idea!" she shouted, and flew to Tori, and, using her starbolts and alien strength, grabbed first at her feet shackles, getting shocked, but undaunted. Straining, Starfire finally smashed the feet shackles, and followed suit on the hands, and caught the little girl as she fell.  
  
Tori lay limp in her arms in frightened tears. Her hair had gone white. She was weak. Star soothingly told her, "Weep not, small one. Wait here". She lay her in the middle of the floor and went to Kali.  
  
By now, the girls were getting weaker and weaker. "If we remove the power source" Star said to Raven, "We can destroy the cannon!"  
  
Raven first flew to the Indian girl, Carlisimichu (Carlie) and freed her with her powers. She put her down and got Preciosa just as Star was putting down Kali and Christy. There was only one left (if you count them): Kaytie.  
  
Her energy was almost completely gone now. While Starfire stayed with the weak, half-conscious, white-haired girls, Raven freed her friend. Kaytie fell weakly into Raven's arms. Her hair, like the others, was white.  
  
Raven took her to the others. "Kaytie" she said, "Are you all right?"  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were beating Slade. Once Slade saw what happened to his cannon, he pushed a detonator he was holding; it was the self-destruct button.  
  
The place started to fall apart. "Another day, Titans" said Slade as he disappeared. The boys ran to the girls.  
  
"Everybody get somebody!" shouted Robin as he picked up Tori. Cyborg took Kali and Carlie, Beast Boy took Christy, Starfire took Preciosa, and Raven took her friend, Kaytie.  
  
They got out just before the place collapsed. Those who could flew; the others rode home in the T-Car.  
  
No one looked back; mission accomplished.  
  
Yay! They saved her! What do you think of all those other kids? Are they cute or what? Review, please! 


	9. Return to space Dance of the stars

Well, folks, this is the final chapter. I'd like to thank all you Raven fans for your feedback, and everyone else who reads me! Rainbow roses to you all! (Black roses for Raven fans! ;) ) Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Return to space (Dance of the stars)  
  
Back home, the Titans lay the children on the couch to let them recover. The sunlight streamed in through the window, returning their hair back to normal color.  
  
The sunlight seemed to revive them, for they shortly stirred and woke up. Confused by their surroundings, they huddled in the middle of the couch.  
  
"I told you my friends would help us, girls!" said Kaytie happily, and she jumped off the couch and hugged Raven's legs. Still not entirely huggy, Raven placed her hand on Kaytie's head.  
  
"We should probably get you and your friends home now" she said. Kaytie raised her head and looked into the face she'd come to love and trust in the short time she was on Earth. Eyes brimming, she nodded. "I'll start the shuttle" said Cyborg.

The T-shuttle rocketed into space, with 6 little passengers sitting in the Titans' laps.  
  
"Just one problem, though" said Beast Boy, "How are they going to get out?" "We can materialize through glass" answered Christy, who was with Beast Boy.  
  
"You girls can leave whenever you're ready", said Robin. "I wish you all safety", said Starfire to Tori. Tori kissed Star on the cheek, said "Thank you", and, starting with the star on her headband, brightly shone, went through the window, and shot into space to two other stars: her parents.  
  
Carlie exclaimed, "Our parents are here!" said thank you to Beast Boy (she was also with him) and did as Tori did.  
  
"Stay green!" said Beast Boy to Christy, who giggled, said her thanks, and joined her parents.  
  
She was followed by Kali who said thank you and good-bye to Cyborg, and Preciosa, who bid Robin adieu. Kaytie lingered to say good-bye properly to Raven.  
  
"Thank you, Raven, for taking care of me, and saving me and my friends. I'll be watching over you. I'll never forget you".  
  
Kaytie hugged her, who (for once) hugged her back. "I love you, Raven" Kaytie whispered. After a moment, Raven said, "I love you too, Kaytamanoff".  
  
Kaytie, still hugging Raven, glowed and left the ship.  
  
Watching her dance across space, Raven felt something wet drop onto her lap. Touching her face, she realized she'd been crying. "Y'all right, Rae?" asked Cyborg on the mic.  
  
"Yeah" she said, "Let's go home".  
  
That night, Raven went on the roof to watch the stars dance across the night. One of them twinkled rapidly, but this time, it didn't fall. Gazing up at it, Raven knew it was her friend, Kaytie.  
  
"Dance on, child of the stars" she mused. Knowing Kaytie heard her, Raven went back to bed.  
  
High in the heavens, Kaytie the star child twinkled in the language of the stars (for that is how stars talk up there) "Thrive and be happy, child of Azerath".  
  
THE  
END

Note: This is the first story I ever wrote. I have a notebook where I write my stories, and a folder where I keep and archive any Teen Titan stuff. I'm actually compiling a bunch of love songs that I think apply to Robin and Starfire. Thank you all for reading! I promise, there will be more to come! I'd like to shout out to Muse of the stars, Starfire Flower, Raven Ghost, AzerathMetrionZinthos, and all you others who read and reviewed. I LOVE Y'ALL!!


End file.
